An end to a new beginning
by MyNeens
Summary: What happened after Katherine died? What if Caroline went to New Orleans to meet some Originals. Kalijah/Klaroline. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Katherine breathed in hardly. Her vision was blurring with tears. Her hands were shaking as she was holding Nadia's hand.

Nadia's face slowly covered up of grey veins, her expression freezing. Katherine passed her hand on her eyes, closing them, a tears rolling down her cheek. Her daughter was dead.

She had refused to call Klaus, but for what? Wes never had any intention to save her and now he was dead. She was probably going to die soon. Yes, she could try to escape. She could even manage to. And keep running for the next 500 years. But she did not have the strength anymore.

She wiped away her tears and get up, turning around, facing them all. They were almost encircling her, looking serious. Who have that knife? For what it matters.

Facing Caroline with a smirk, she handed her a craft envelope, pressing it against her chest. "I'll continue to make your life better Blondie, even in hell." She winked at her as Caroline took the envelope. "This is your ticket to New Orleans, roomie." She smirked before to step away from her, facing Stefan.

Sliding her hands on his shoulder, she refused to show the sadness in her eyes and did her best to keep that self-confident bitchy face until the last moment. "You would do anything for your precious Elena, don't you?" Her hands were now cupping his neck as Stefan stayed silent. She would die betrayed. That's something she convinced herself a long time ago. And now and because of what happened between them, he has the perfect role. "Go ahead, Stefan. Would you even feel guilty after that knowing that I loved you? No." And at the moment she ended her sentence, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The dagger. She pushed Stefan away, falling on the ground next to Nadia's dead body. She choked a bit, looking weakly at Caroline.

Caroline looked around, embarrassed. She has always hated watching people die and Katherine was no excuse. Giving a last quick look to Katherine, she nodded. She didn't know if she was going to do it or not but she wanted Katherine to died thinking she will. She did not even know what was in this envelop.

Katherine closed her eyes, feeling herself drained out of Elena's body. It was true. You see flashes of your life when you actually die. Nadia. The flashbacks about her were horrible. Because there were almost none. Her mother. She missed her.

Elijah. She saw them running in the garden of the castle in 1492, happy. Then she was running away from him, scared. The images became blurred suddenly. It was 1946. Katherine quickly understood it was something he made her forget.

* * *

_She was in the street of Atlanta, running. She stopped in dark alley, wondering if she had lost him. Klaus was here. Not one of his minions. She couldn't fool him. She crawled in her corner, hoping she had few minutes, hoping he won't find her. _

_She saw him walking in the bar she has her uses in. She tried to leave quietly but he had seen her too. It's been almost one hour that she was running. She thanked the fact that she was a vampire and didn't get tired._

_She suddenly saw a man's shadow on the wall in front of her. She closed her eyes, hoping he would continue his way. She wasn't sure it was Klaus but he wasn't human, she couldn't hear his heart._

_When he ran toward her, using his vamp-speed, she had the reflex to get up and took a step but she got pinned against the wall, a hand covering her mouth as another hand strongly hold her waist, stopping her to move._

_Her eyes winded as she saw her aggressor. Elijah. Klaus wasn't alone here. Elijah was helping him. She was like dead now, she knew it. _

_Elijah keeping her mouth shut, looked around. He was checking if there was someone. Looking back at Katherine eyes he carried her using his vamp-speed again. _

_Katherine almost didn't see the street of Atlanta passed. She was in a small apartment, nobody obviously lived here. She allowed herself to sigh in relieve when she saw that Klaus wasn't here but quickly realize that it was only a matter of time. _

_Elijah hadn't let her wrist go for a second. Forcing her to face him, finally talking, he compelled her. "Don't run." Katherine felt her muscles relaxing, but screamed in the inside. That's how it will be, she will wait here until Klaus shows up and killed her._

_Elijah took a step back and took of his suit jacket, throwing it on the sofa. Katherine looked up and down at him. Weirdly he hadn't change, except his hair. Though, his hair cut was hot. She looked behind her and sat on the bed. "So, are you going to send me to Klaus or is that Klaus who will come here?" _

_Elijah sighed, biting his lower lips. "None of them. You're going to live." He took a chair and placed it in front of Katherine before to sit on it, his elbows resting on his thighs._

_Katherine moved on the bed, uncomfortable to having him that close to her. She was going to live. It was his words. But how? Did he seriously believe that Klaus wouldn't kill her?_

_Elijah broke the awkward silence, asking. "Why did you run away, Katerina?" Katherine could hear sadness in his voice. "Back in 1492." He was looking down at his hands._

_Katherine bit her cheek feeling a pit of guilt in her stomach. She betrayed him. "I couldn't take the risk. I wanted to live."_

"_And did it worth it?!" His sadness disappeared to let place to anger. "It's been more than four centuries that you live in fear!"_

_Katherine startled at his change of attitude. She did not think and grabbed his hands between hers, trying to calm him down. And it worked. There was no anger on face. He still didn't look at her, stared at their hands together. Katherine realized what she just did after. She swallowed, kind of embarrassed. It was too late to back off, anyway. Squeezing his hands, she explained herself. "The night I ran away, I heard you talk with Klaus." Katherine took a quick breath, remembering herself what happened. "You said that you did not care about me. I would be sacrificed… How was I supposed to believe what you said to me after that?" _

_Elijah nodded once. He wanted the truth; he needed to know for four centuries. He slid one hand behind her neck as the other was still holding hers. He brought her head closer before to let a kiss on her temple. He whispered to her ear. "Thank you for telling me."_

_He took a deep breath, staring right into her eyes. Katherine shook her head when she understood what he wanted to do. "No. Stop that." _

_Elijah pressed on her neck, stopping her to move. "I don't have the choice, Katerina." He said hardly whispering, compelling her. "You're going to leave Atlanta; you'll go somewhere else and keep running." He kissed her lips so gently that Katherine could hardly believe he just did. "Forget what happened here. You did not see me."_

_Katherine closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was alone in an apartment she didn't know. She felt empty. She remembered, Klaus was here, he was looking for her. She got up quickly and stormed out of the apartment._

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Katherine looked around her. She was in a church. Bonnie was here.

It was time for her to be alone forever. It was time for her to go to the other side.

* * *

Caroline walked in her room, sighing. She threw her jacket and the envelope on her bed. Bonnie said that she will stay in Mystic Falls until Elena wake up.

She stared at the envelope few second before to finally decide to open it. She did not what she will find in it but curiosity was killing her.

She roughly opened up the craft envelope and emptied it on the bed. Two small envelop fall on the bed. Caroline took them and read on the first one "_Elijah_" it was written with Katherine's handwriting, the other envelop was for her. She opened it and found an airplane ticket for New Orleans and a small note. "_You know what to do with that. You deserve better, don't be the second choice here. –Kat_"

Caroline sat on the bed, re-reading Katherine's note again and again. Katherine was right but she just didn't want to admit it. In Mystic Falls, she will always be the second choice. Saving Elena will always be the priority even though she wanted Elena safe too. This beginning of romance with Stefan wouldn't go anywhere. He will always loves Elena and the day she'll want him back, he will run back to her.

On the opposite Klaus has always been there to her, he has always put her first. She could be honest to herself about that, she was attracted to him. A lot. What she said to Tyler was right; she saw the good in Klaus. Because unlikely other people in Mystic Falls, she let him in. She let him show her how he was. And she actually believed she was making him better.

She took the other envelop, looking at the single name written on it. She will go in New Orleans. She will do it for Katherine, she will give this letter to Elijah and this time she will assume the fact that she also came for Klaus.

She put everything back in the craft envelope and took her suitcase; she started to fill it quickly.

* * *

Three hours later was standing In front of the Mikaelson house door, a suitcase next to her. She hadn't think for a second that Klaus may not want her here and now she kind of regret it.

She rang and stumbled nervously waiting for someone to open.

Caroline's eyes widened when a tall brunette opened the door, holding her belly.

Hayley frowned, looking at Caroline. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked slyly.

Caroline stayed speechless, looking at Hayley. She opened her mouth to answer when her gaze fall on Hayley's belly. She focused her heard down there. "Oh. My. God." Were the only words Caroline managed to say.

Hayley rolled her eyes up, annoyed and turned her head to yell. "Klaus! There is someone here for you!" She left toward the stairs, leaving Caroline motionless when Klaus arrived, frowning, irritated to be disturb.

A smile immediately emerged on his face when he saw Caroline. He invited her in right away, and nodded in appreciation when he saw her suitcase not sure what he should expect. "It's a real pleasure to see you here, love."

Caroline looked around her as they entered in the living room. She has always been impressed by Klaus' choice in big expensive houses. "I've some stuff to do here." She smiled softly at him, suddenly losing all her strength.

Klaus nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want." Keeping his smile all the time on his face.

"Where is Elijah?" Caroline asked. She wanted to go away with that quickly.

Klaus frowned slightly at her question. "What do you want with him?"

Caroline tilted her head softly; giving Klaus a _you're not serious_ look. "There is something I have to give to him."

"Well, his office is here." He answered, pointing the door at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks!" Caroline answered, tilting her head. She grabbed her purse on top of her suitcase before to walk toward Elijah's office door. With the back of her hand she knocked at the door, suddenly nervous.

"Come in." A deep voice answered her.

Caroline opened the door and walked in shyly, smiling awkwardly at Elijah. "Hello."

Elijah was casually sat on an armchair, holding a book in his hands. "Miss Forbes. What owes me the pleasure?"

Caroline sat on the couch in front of Elijah, keeping her purse close to her body. "I have a letter from Katherine."

Elijah frowned slightly. "Couldn't she bring it to me herself?" He let the book on the coffee table.

Caroline's soft smile disappeared right away, she was embarrassed. "It's not like she could or…" Caroline stopped her sentence, letting her mouth opened ridiculously as she realized.

"She could have come here and give it to me herself, Klaus isn't a problem for that and she knows it." Elijah ended her sentence, getting impatient.

Caroline wriggled on the couch, awkwardly. She didn't know how to say that because he had obviously no idea. She thought Klaus had told him, he was in Mystic Fall when Katherine was dying, he knew and he didn't tell to Elijah.

Caroline coughed softly, she wanted to be herself while announcing that to him but it's not like she could hold his hands or something. "Katherine can't come here, Elijah. During graduation, she tried to kill Elena and Elena defended herself by giving her the cure, she became human."

Elijah's face was already changing at Caroline's speech. And the worst for her is that it was only the beginning. "A lot of things happened; she met her daughter, Nadia." Caroline smiled softly at the only good thing of this.

"But, we soon realized that the cure was killing her, time was catching up on her last five hundred years. She started getting old, quickly. She was dying." Caroline swallowed at the end of her last sentence.

Elijah shook his head; he obviously didn't want to deal with what was coming. "But why don't you give her blood, turn her back into a vampire? Katerina loves being a vampire."

"We couldn't, her body was rejecting vampire's blood. Few month ago..." Caroline was interrupted by Elijah.

"Stop." He got up and walked quickly toward his desk, pouring himself a drink of bourbon.

Caroline sighed. "You need to know, Elijah…"

"Why? You think I don't already know what you're going to say? The way you're talking about her since earlier, she is already gone, isn't she?" Elijah drank a sip of his drink, tightening his jaw.

"You need to know how it happened." Caroline tried to defend herself.

Elijah quaffed the rest of his drink and took few minutes to calm himself down before to finally answer to the blond. "Go ahead." Elijah stayed still, next to his desk, looking away as Caroline started talking again.

"Few months ago, Katherine was on the verge of dying and she took possession of Elena's body because she is a traveler." Caroline bit her lower lip, there was so many things that Elijah didn't know. "We thought she was really dead and when we realized what really happened, we had to kill her with to get Elena back." Caroline couldn't help but feeling shameful at the last sentence. Yes, she wanted Elena back like everyone at that time but she also hated what they done.

Frowning Elijah finally turned his head toward her. "Why didn't you tell she was dead, the first time?"

"Because I thought you knew. The first time Klaus and Rebekah were in Mystic Fall so I guessed that you knew and you just didn't come…"

"Wait, Klaus and Rebekah knew?" Elijah's eyes widened with anger at Caroline's words.

Caroline nodded once, fearing Elijah's reaction. She knew too well that a mad Original wasn't a good think.

Before she could blink, Elijah stormed out of the office and pinned Klaus to the wall.

* * *

**So? What do you think? ^^**

**I'll try to write the second part fast !**

**I'm very sorry for not updating my others fanfictions but I'm planning to write the next chapter of "Willoughy, Kalijah's home" soon **

**Reviews are loved**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah parked her car in front of the mansion, taking her shopping back with her when she stepped out of the car; she frowned at the car she didn't know parked on the side of the hedge.

Receiving visitors was never a good thing here, in New Orleans. She startled and turned her head toward the mansion when a thud resounded. She ran to the door and fall face to face to a blond storm. "Caroline?" She asked lost. She never believe that Caroline would actually come in New Orleans for her brother.

She followed the young vampire to the living room to find Elijah and Klaus fighting. Or at least, ready to fight. Elijah was holding Klaus by the throat with his hand as Klaus was holding Elijah's wrist.

"Are you that foolish Nicklaus?!"Elijah yelled at Klaus, keeping his natural calm posture as he tightened the hold on Klaus' neck. "Did you seriously believe that I wouldn't find out the truth?!"

Rebekah ran to her brothers, and grab Elijah's free arm, twisting it to make Elijah let go of Klaus.

Elijah let go of Klaus in a growl before to give a mad glare to Rebekah. It wasn't only for hurting him physically. Klaus wasn't the only culprit. Rebekah lied to him too. She has always been whining about how she couldn't find love, how her brothers denied her happiness with the men she has loved and there she was lying. She had been lying to him all this time. She knew what he feels for Katherine and yet she denied him the right to tell her goodbye, to maybe find a way to save her. In a sharp movement he made Rebekah let go of his arm.

Hayley chose this moment to walk in the room, alerted by the noises they were making. Her presence only brought more tension to the room already filled.

Rebekah focused her attention to Elijah, confused. "What's going on Elijah? What did he do again?" She said, pointing at Klaus.

Elijah passed his hand on his face, trying unsuccessfully to calm down. "I think you know very well what is wrong, Rebekah. You know what it's like when your family lies to you, when they take away from you what you truly love, right?"

Rebekah swallowed realizing immediately what it was about. But she didn't have the chance to explain herself Klaus spat obviously angry at Elijah. "Why do you even care? She was using you; she has always been using you and men around her. She deserved to die for what she has done five centuries ago!"

Elijah turned back to his brother; anger clearly taking the best of him. "How many people will sacrifice to the name of revenge?"

Hayley, tired of this, took few steps toward Elijah quickly. "Elijah, stop!"

Without looking at her, he answered straightly. "Shut up." The last thing he wanted to do right now is to deal with her too.

Hayley startled at his tone. He had always been calm toward her. She didn't know why he was reacting like that, who that important could he have lost?

Elijah looked at his brother disgusted. What if all of this was for nothing? What if he finally lost all hope for his brother's salvation? He turned his head to Caroline. She was the only hope for his brother now. He couldn't do anything anymore. Without a word, he left silently and went straight to his room.

* * *

Caroline stayed still in front of Elijah's bedroom for few seconds. His door was open and she was able to discern him in the darkness of the room. She walked in without asking, she didn't want to take the risk that he push her away. Walking quietly toward the armchair in the corner of the room, she handed him the envelope Katherine has given to her. "Katherine asked me to give this to you before she died." Caroline swallowed; the words were burning her throat.

Elijah took the envelope without a word and stared at the inscription written on it, the light italic font; it was Katherine's handwriting for sure.

Caroline walked back to the hallway, leaving the room. She just nodded when Elijah granted her in a deep sad voice. "Thank you." She closed the door behind her, giving Elijah the privacy he probably needed.

Elijah kept staring at the envelope for few minutes. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. The guilt was already taking possession of him. The guilt of leaving her, of not being here for her when she needed him, the guilt of letting her dies. He regrets not telling her what he feels for her when he could have.

He breathed in and breathed out deeply one last time before to finally open the envelope and taking the letter in his hands.

_ Elijah,_

_If you read this, that probably means that I'm in hell right now. So many things happened since our research for the cure. This cure which has ironically been turned against me. I miss that time. I was full of hope. We were full of hope, and weirdly, we were simply happy in that little town away from Mystic fall and New Orleans. I've and I'll never regret those moments I spend with you back in time. _

_I met my daughter, her name is Nadia. And without any surprise, I'm a horrible mother. I wish she had someone who took care of her. Someone who would have given her the life she deserves. Someone who would have always put her first for those five hundred years. A father, maybe. A father who would have always put his family first…_

_I sincerely hope that you found what you so desperately wanted, a united family. I know it's your biggest dream, and as much as I hate Klaus, I hope you will get his salvation. Don't make "us" a useless lost, please._

_There are so many things that I could say, so many things that I could apologize for. But I'm running out of time again. Taking the cure was probably one of the worst things that had ever happened to me, leading me to my death._

_I have no freacking idea how the other side is. I guess, I'll be alone. I don't want Nadia to be alone._

_I love you Elijah. Always and forever._

_-Katerina._

Elijah folded up the letter slowly; this simple act took him all his strength. A tear running down his cheek, he thought about her. Not only Katerina but Katherine too. Because in the end, to him she had always been the same.

Getting up, he held himself against the wall. If she was on the other side maybe she was able to hear him. Letting his thoughts running in his head wouldn't change anything anyways. He took a deep breath before whispering quietly. "I love you too, Katerina…" He bit his lips.

The pain inside him was consuming him. He finally continued. "… Always and forever." Those precious words, he had only use for his family before. He could say them to Katherine, because in the end, she was a part of him and she will always be.

* * *

Caroline breathed in deeply, playing nervously with her fingers. It was time to confront Klaus now. Confront him about Hayley. But it was also time for her to tell him why she was here. If she had admit it to herself before leaving Mystic Fall, saying it out loud and to him was a more difficult task.

"Come on, Caroline" She whispered to herself, trying to be more confident. She knew perfectly that Klaus was able to hear her from the other room and she liked to think that he was as anxious as she was right now.

She simply turned the handle slowly; she walked in quietly and closed the door behind her. Klaus' eyes quickly drifted to her and a smile appeared on his face. He was casually sat on the couch, his sketchbook between his hands.

Caroline smoothed her dress awkwardly, desperately trying to find something to do with her hands. She sat on the opposite edge of the couch and curiously gave a look to Klaus' sketches. She has always loved his drawing and couldn't deny how talented he was.

Klaus finally broke the silence and asked calmly. "Can I help you, love?" He closed his sketchbook and put on the shelf next to the couch.

"Why is Hayley here?" Caroline went right to it; she needed to know before telling him what she felt. And Hayley's presence in New Orleans was a huge incomprehension. "Why are you taking care of a pregnant slut?" She couldn't keep the contempt in her voice. She hated Hayley; it was because of her that all the unsired hybrids had been uselessly killed.

Klaus straightened in the couch; he knew that Caroline's reaction was going to be pretty. He opened his mouth few seconds before talking to give himself more to think about the right words. But there were no right words. "Hayley is caring my child."

Caroline mouth shaped an "o" in chocked, before to let out a ridiculous laugh. But the laugh quickly disappeared when she realized that Klaus was serious. "How can it be? You're a vampire."

Klaus nodded before to add. "But I'm also a werewolf." He looked at Caroline who was shaking her head in denied. She frowned before to ask the taboo question even if the answer was obvious. "You slept with her?!"

Klaus closed his eyes shortly. "I did. Once.". Yes, even himself was surprise by the choice he made that night. But now it wasn't about Hayley, it was about the child she was caring. His child.

Before letting Caroline the time to answer, he moved closer to her on the couch and continued in a calm tone. "But right here and now, love. Only the child matters to me. It's an incredible chance. Hayley doesn't matter; I'm just keeping her safe. Only the child matter…" He took a break, looking straight into her eyes before to add. "Only the child and you."

Caroline looked back at him before to low down her gaze on her hands to think. Could she really blame him? She made mistakes too, she went for Damon! And even if Klaus wasn't the representation of the perfect father, she knew he was capable of caring and love. Without looking at him, she answered. "Ok." She understood and that was all.

Klaus nodded relieved. A smirk drawing on his face, he asked falsely confident. "Now, why are you here sweetheart?"

Holding her courage, she lifted her gaze and looked at his deep blue eyes. Hayley here or not, it wasn't going to change anything for her, she didn't wanted this wolf to screw with her again. She smiled at Klaus sweetly, before to slide her hand on his cheek and bring her face closer to finally kiss him gently. Klaus of course, kissed her back immediately.

Still close to him, she announced those words with all the meaning they were caring. "I'm ready. I'm ready for you to show me the world. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty" It was him, she was ready for _him._

Klaus' smile got even bigger. Taking her face between his hands, he brought her to him and kissed her hardly. He almost couldn't believe it. She was here for him. His queen was here.

Their blue eyes connecting, he whispered as his smile couldn't leave his face. "We're going to rule this world, my queen_."_

* * *

_His brother was sat on a chair in front of the swimming pool, a half empty bottle of bourbon in his hand. Klaus walked toward him slowly. He was happy, but it wasn't his brother's case and it was a part because of him. And Caroline told him, it was because of Katherine that she took the decision to come in New Orleans. Even if he did not wanted to, the guilt to see his brother ruined like that, was ruining him too. He softly put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said. "I'm sorry." Elijah did not look back at him but kept staring at the swimming pool. Klaus walked back to the house, leaving his brother in his deep dark thoughts. __Who can come back from the dead if not Katerina Petrova__?_

* * *

**And this is the end of this little twoshot! I hope, you liked it!**

**And I apologize for the very long waiting!**


End file.
